User talk:Dabigbozz42
How many people are on this wiki? -User:Luxun Dont worry... Well ill stick around anyway - i think the main problem is that this wiki isnt well enough advertised, i could maybe spread the word a bit if you want , though i dont know how much good it will be. With the release of DW6 i think more people will start playing the games and therefore more will be searching for sites such as this one. Dont laugh...this is my first wikia and im a bit rusty with adding in the youtube videos......think you could give me a few tips? - User:Luxun Thanks Hey thanks for those tips and ill remember the stub one What im tryin to do to contribute is make alot of small pages - or stubs, and then add to them later I think the youtube idea is brilliant - my username is luxunsuncecaopi but i make it sign in automatically and my family all like country music apart from me so they add them to my favourites - no wonder i have no comments =) Templates The templates look great and red was a good colour choice =) lol How do you put them onto articles? Oh and thanks for adding me on YouTube! OK Im gonna start putting them in and then filling them in after they are all done Pictures Man im not sure to be honest i like the dynasty warriors 5 CG ones like the one for Lu Bu i only uploaded the artwork ones cuz i thought it would be good to have them on the site =) Info Boxes No problem - sounds great :) Sorry i wasnt on much today - ive been a bit busy but tomorrow ill be back School Hey i just want to let you know that as a 17 year old im just beginning to finish up with school - however that means exams =( so i wont be on during the day but ill do some editting on most nights and will be free all day at weekends. Re:Forces I've replied here. Evanescent 16:29, 22 December 2007 (UTC) RE: I dont know, I just lost a bit of interest due to the beating of all the games, and long absence of a new title. But now that Dynasty Warriors 6 comes out in Feburary, I can put up screenshots of the stages. Whopper 21:37, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Im back :D Hey its me Luxun :D Sorry Ive been away for so long. Joined about 5 forums and basically got lazy lol! But Im back now and ready to get stuck in again! - User:Luxun Cool Thanks for the fill in, and again sorry for being away so long. Ill be sure to give Whopper my opinion on the KOEI Warriors thing although we will need a different name as KW is already taken. : Sorry about my long absences, long hours and what not. Anyways, as I've told User:Luxun on his talk page, i agree on the idea to either expand the *warrior name, or expand to all koei related, since this would include Samurai Warriors, and the Romance of the Three Kingdoms series. Whopper 22:58, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Dynasty Warriors 6 I have finally been able to find a copy of DW6 for the ps3..it seems pretty good in my opinion, however it's getting a bit challenging to get used to. Whopper 20:12, 2 March 2008 (UTC) I'll try to get my tv tuner set up so I can take shots of the stages. ::Well if you want a good place to pick it up, Targets, Kmarts, Walmarts (at this time), and Best Buys (for 1-2 weeks) seem to be useless, however Best Buy did have it for the 360. I had to go to Game Stop, only 1 copy left for the ps3, 5-6 left for the 360. I also saw something interesting, Dynasty Warriors Gundam lol Whopper 00:07, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Removal of pic Not a problem, it was meant to be temporary :) But yeah, so far I've unlocked Lu Meng, Gan Ning, Xiao Quio, Ling Tong, Huang Gai, Cao Cao, Zhang Liao, Zhang Jiao, Yuan Shao, Tashi Ci, and am finishing Lu Xun's musou to unlock Sun Jian, and so far I have not found any clones in terms to movesets. :( Whopper user talk 00:10, 6 March 2008 (UTC) I'll finish some Shu musou's tomorrow and unlock more shu characters, but so far as for the ones available only in free mode, there have been no clones of movesets. Re: WO Thank you for approving my WO article. The adding it to both lists is a wonderful idea seeing as it is a cross over. ^_^ Be working with you later. -MySoundtrackArmy *Hey, thanks for your help on the Samurai Warriors sections. Know it's much appriciated. Read it please The next time you're on please read the community portal - its kinda urgent. Thanks --Aeonlord92 RE:Communication I like the Koeiki idea, but as it seemed to be forgotten about that's why I did 'Dynasty Warriors Wiki', but that can easily be adjusted if the change does go through. As for the weapon templates, I guess you're right actually just looking at it. I'll change it in a minute, I'll keep the XL template as otherwise we can't ahve a weapon on its own. --Aeonlord92 EDIT: Just another question, what do you think we should do about character articles? By this I mean the infoboxes, once they are done (which I plan on doing at some point) what images should be used in them because at the moment it just seems random? I mean some are artwork from DW5, some from DW6 & some rendered images. Personally I think we should use the artwork from their most recent game and use other images/ artwork in a gallery on thier articles. What do you think? --[[User:Aeonlord92|'Aeon']][[User Talk:Aeonlord92|'lord92']] :Okay, so I'll use Artworks for the images. Should we do their most recent game then? And a gallery doesn't look to bad, it just has to be done right. --[[User:Aeonlord92|'Aeon']][[User Talk:Aeonlord92|'lord92']] ::No need for a template: Image:Liubei.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 Artwork Image:Liubei cg.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 Render Image:Liu Bei Art.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 Artwork ::If you think this doesn't look good you can go ahead and make a template for it. --[[User:Aeonlord92|'Aeon']][[User Talk:Aeonlord92|'lord92']] :::You're welcome. So I take it we'll use this format of gallery? --[[User:Aeonlord92|'Aeon']][[User Talk:Aeonlord92|'lord92']] Images When you upload images could you give them a name that's a bit more specific, such as adding 'DW6 Artwork' at the end or 'DW5 Render' for example. Sorry if this sounds like nagging, it's just my personal preference for images as it allows them to be easily identified. Thanks. --[[User:Aeonlord92|'Aeon']][[User Talk:Aeonlord92|'lord92']] :Thanks, I'm a real fuss pot with images and I hate images with unclear or stupid names (such as 575676ifiu58586.jpg). --[[User:Aeonlord92|'Aeon']][[User Talk:Aeonlord92|'lord92']] Just to give you the heads up I asked on wikia about the admin thingy and basically unless we hear from Whopper saying otherwise, both you and I shall be admined by a member of the wikia staff on July 30th. The reason why is that they agree that due to Whopper's in-activeness they agree more people are needed to assist him so they are giving him 'til the 30th to voice his opinion or it's being done anyway. If Whopper does return and says "No." then obviously we won't, but if he returns and says "Yes" the adminship will go ahead but Whopper will be promoted to a bueaucrat because, being the founder of the DW wiki, he should be one anyway. --[[User:Aeonlord92|'Aeon']][[User Talk:Aeonlord92|'lord92']] 08:02, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Delete Just a thing, when you want an image or article deleted for whatever reason just put on the page. This adds a clear template to the page saying it needs deleteing & auto-categorises it in the 'Articles for deletion' category. --[[User:Aeonlord92|'Aeon']][[User Talk:Aeonlord92|'lord92']] 17:11, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Featured? I was just wondering what you thought we should have as August's featured article. I personally believe it should be something to do with Samurai Warriors as the last two have been Dynasty warriors. Any ideas? --[[User:Aeonlord92|'Aeon']][[User Talk:Aeonlord92|'lord92']] 10:27, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :Rightio, I agree on Zhao Yun or Liu Bei, though I'd prefer Zhao Yun as he is, essentially, the 'face' of Dynasty Warriors. --[[User:Aeonlord92|'Aeon']][[User Talk:Aeonlord92|'lord92']] 07:54, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yea, we should be getting Admined at some point. As there's no way of doing temporary admins, we'll just be promoted as normal & if Whopper returns and objects I'll get wikia to remove the admin rights. --[[User:Aeonlord92|'Aeon']][[User Talk:Aeonlord92|'lord92']] 18:21, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, the change has gone through and we are both now admins. --[[User:Aeonlord92|'Aeon']][[User Talk:Aeonlord92|'lord92']] 13:42, 31 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Duplicates? I agree, larger if not 1st come. Also, if you see an image has a stupid name but is a good image nonetheless Re-upload it with a better name (i.e save the image yourself with a better name & upload that) and delete the stupidly named image. --[[User:Aeonlord92|'Aeon']][[User Talk:Aeonlord92|'lord92']] 07:57, 5 August 2008 (UTC) It's good to be back Thanks for noticing I was here! ^^ Anyhow, did we ever get that logo thing? I see we still use the Dynasty Warriors logo. Would you like me to try and make a new one for the "Koeiki"? -MySoundtrackArmy 06:10, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Infoboxes for DW and SW I added some coding the site that allowed me to change the style of these two templates. Personally I prefer this style (am used to it from my other wiki) but if you see it and detest it just revert it. --[[User:Aeonlord92|'Aeon']][[User Talk:Aeonlord92|'lord92']] 10:51, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Heads Up Mucho gracias for that heads up. Just noticed the conversation about a minute ago... >,< Anyhow, my laptop was stolen so... I'll provide what I can until I get a new one. Damn Goemon... bah. September's article? What do you think this time? Aeonlord92 :I've asked for Soundtrack's opinion on the article. :My upcoming plan for the next month is to get a decent SW character page up so we can have one featured for October. --[[User:Aeonlord92|'Aeon']][[User Talk:Aeonlord92|'lord92']] 19:21, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Article structure Seeing as though we don't have one purely sorted out yet I thought I'd ask your opinion on what the general structure for a character acrticle should be. Here's my proposal (Zhao Yun's is the most like it so far): *Start with Characer infobox and a small paragraph saying who they are and what thety're generally like. *Next have a role section, saying their prominant storyline in the games and what they do. *Next a character information section, with sub-sections for appearance and fighting style. *Next a gameplay section, with sub-sections for movesets and musou stages. *Next a weapons section (self explanitory) *Next a historical information section, telling information based on the real RotTK. *Next a quotes section. *Finally, a gallery section What are your thoughts, does this seem like a good style to do? --[[User:Adam mcduck|'Adam']] [[User Talk: Adam mcduck|'Mcduck']] 07:49, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Articles & To-dos I'd say if quotes was to be moved it should be under character information, but I'll agree to under role if you don't like this. As for the To-do list..: *Images isn't a neccessity, more of a personal preference. So you don't have to re-upload them as I'll do it at some point and it's not overly dire. *The Categories just need a bit of tidying as some are either unneccessary or need sorting out, such as an article being under too many categories or an unneccesary one. For example, there's no need for a Liu Biao's forces category when there's a) Very few of them and b) we cover the DW Games mainly, not the history, a gamer will probably look under Other characters rather than the individual force. It doesn't matter anyway really as I'll sort it out. I know what I mean so it may be easier for me to do it anyway. I'm glad you like the To-do list idea though & be sure to put your own ideas on it. --Aeonlord92 I'm sorry I haven't been on. And thanks for mentioning me for a suggestion. ^_^ Anyhow, I'm back for now. so we'll see what happens. I do like the "toDo list though. A lot. I think the images are a good thing. If there's anything I can do to help in the least, that would be awesome. :-D I better get back to making the Orochi stuffs... ha ha. -MySoundtrackArmy 05:59, 8 September 2008 (UTC) AIM All I have is MSN and even then It would be quite difficult to talk as we live in completely different time zones it would be quite hard to be on at the same time. Talking to me on here is the best we can manage really ^_^ --[[User:Aeonlord92|'Aeon']][[User Talk:Aeonlord92|'lord92']] 15:39, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Thank you Just saying thanks for taking the time to say hi to a newby. I'm having fun already by making an Item page and and adding biography and gameplay to Sun Shang Xiang Thanks, and have a good day. Moogle Buddy 01:55, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Warriors Orochi 2 What do you think of the page so far? Remember, I just got the game so... not everything is unlocked. Since you're getting the game soon I was hoping you could help me out a little on it. That way I don't feel like I have to beat it within the week... That's never any fun... >,< Anyhow, let me know what you think. Any changes that I need to make or anything. I'm open. Its my baby. ^_^ Coding I'm afraid the help is not gonna be much use... *I know how to transclude one page onto another (like the FA on the main page), but not an individual part (like the To-do list table only). Sorry. *I'm not quite sure what you mean by 'Header', if you mean in articles then there's lots but the biggest and main header is =Text=. If you give me more details I may be able to help. *I'm afraid I don't know what yellow box you mean, the only yellow box I ever see is the 'You have new messages' one. Again, could you be more detailed please. Sorry I wasn't much help. And sorry I'm not as active lately; school's busy -_- Aeonlord92 :Okay, here we go! :*To edit the 'header' go here, MediaWiki:Sitenotice. Whatever is put on this page will appear @ the top of the screen 'til you dismiss it. :*I still can't help with the editing thing as I don't have that preference enabled (it annoys me) :*I'll leave the to-do list in your hands then ^_^ :--Aeonlord92 Mini Orochi Would it be possible to merge the mini Orochi Infobox with the regular info boxes because at the moment, using 2 infoboxes, makes the 1st edit sections on the page go a bit crazy (at least on my Firefox browser anyway)? --Aeonlord92 Sorry again! :( Hey its me Lu-Xun again. Really sorry again, I kinda dissapeared. I guess that its because I havent really been focussing on DW or Koei the last while and to tll you the truth I actually forgot about the wiki until this morning. But nevertheless I am back again, and Ill do my most to contribute. Oh and can I just say that the new layout is awesome in the main page. I noticed also the colaborations box. I think I will get to work on some SW articles :) I gotta go now but later tonight or if not tomorrow I will get on and get some work done. - lu-xun 17:44, 12 October 2008 (UTC) No problem :) Yeah :P There seems to be alot more people. Is there any section bsides Samurai Warriors that needs alot of editting? Also one other thing I may or may not have aske dyou a while back. Have you got MSN? Because it would be pretty handy if I ever had a question about the wiki, it would be alot quicker anyway :P - Lu-Xun Reply I have no life so if you need to ask me anytime I'll be free after 4:00pm eastern time most of the time. I do not like giving out my e-mail unless neccessary and while I would give it to you, your talk is public to everyone, if you need to contact me please use my talkpage, I see it when I get home. We really need a private message system here don't we? Anyways I'll be happy to help in any way neededMoogle Buddy 22:26, 24 November 2008 (UTC) *I would love to know how you did that(e-mailing me), might come handy later. By the way one question is it possible to create a template or can only admins do that? Wanted to know for the Item page. Moogle Buddy 22:45, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :*Sorry to keep bombarding you with questions. I'm fairly bad at wikia's code, what I know is from looking at articles under editting section. My question is how do you create a template? is there a special section for templates so I can make one and look at others? Also do I have to change my skin, I use wikia gaming skin?Moogle Buddy 00:58, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Items I see what you mean about the items, most of them being too short, but how would you suggest to catorize them by, would you have a huge Items page; one for each section like horses, regular, field, and special? That last one sounds good but you would have the special being longer than anything else and nothing really on normal items. I suppose we good also cover it from a who it works with perspective, a little guide-like coverage. I see your point and I'm open to suggestionsMoogle Buddy 01:04, 1 December 2008 (UTC) In Response Heh, no problem with the help. I'm actually having fun analyzing characters and their history, concocting strategies, then writing about it. Again, you defeat me with your truth, Dabigbozz. Earlier this week, I was thinking about how there would be images spread throughout an article, then a Gallery at the bottom for easy viewing. Never got to trying it out though. Perhaps I'll start doing it sooner or later. Thanks for your time! GreatPanda 18:19, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Reporting an IP The IP 209.102.246.93 has been a lot of trouble lately. He hasn't brokwn any rules listed, but he could be counted as a spammer on the Wiki. He helps around alot, but about 98% of those contributions come from creating officer pages with one sentence, most of the time consisting of his name and what force he's a part of. It's just like me making an article about the True Way of Musou item: "The True Way of Musou is an item from Dynasty Warriors." Except, oh, I don't know, multiply that page by 20. It's that bad/obnoxious. Despite many warnings and attempts to help from Sake neko, the user keeps on making "spam" articles, which flood the Wiki with bareboned pages, consisting of: "name is(oh no, it can't be "was", because these officers are still liing after thousands of years) an officer of force." He also deliberately makes categories just based on one character. I would just like something done about the IP. GreatPanda 19:53, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Tadakatsu that is a nice pic of tadakatsu he is truly a man of might